Something That Could Be
by Temparance23
Summary: What happens when Oliver wakes up one day and it's the future that could be. Olicity. Post 2x09


Something That Could Be

"Oliver NO!" shouted Felicity reaching for him. That was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

Oliver heard a sharp ringing sound next to him. With his eyes still closed, he instinctively slapped the alarm clock with his right hand. It took him a while to register the alarm clock; he hadn't had one of those in since the island. Since the island, every little sound could wake him up.

Suddenly, his whole body went into defense mode. Oliver's eyes snapped open, his body rigid and ready to fight as he pushed himself off what he assumed was the ground. He looked around, eyes scanning every nook and cranny looking for an intruder. There was none. As the surroundings registered, he noticed that he was sitting on a bed in an unfamiliar room. The walls were beige and furniture white. There were potted plants siting on the ledge of the windows directly in front of him. The wardrobe and lavatory was on his left and as he turned to his right he could make out a antique style dressing table with what looked like a computer tablet sitting on it with a couple of bright nail polish bottles next to it.

"Five more minutes…" whined as the figure lying next to him as she turned towards him covering her face beneath the pillows on the bed. How had he not noticed her? The bed was large sure but still.

Maybe this was one of his one-night stands; he must have met her at Verdant and followed her home, which would explain why he did not recognize the room. The problem was that one, he recently did not have time to do the one night stand thing as there were new villains that needed to be taken down, not to mention controlling Roy. Two, he would never stay the night and three, Felicity. The latter was very complicated to explain and now is not the time. In any case he calmed down and was confident he was not in any immediate danger.

He considered just getting up and leaving before she wakes up. He has done it before, it will also reinforce his bad boy persona but some how he could hear his mother in his head telling him he needed to respect women more. This speech happened pre-island when he had seduced one of the skilled volunteers for a charity auction the Queen family was hosting. The girl was so mortified that she quit.

Looking back down on the sleeping figure contemplating how to wake her, he noticed that she was obviously blond, she was slim, fair skin, had on a very bright shade of pink nail polish and… Oliver stopped cold. It can't be, he thought to himself, on her right ear, her cartilage was pierced, just like Felicity. Oliver felt alarmed. What if he had a one-night stand with Felicity? He was sure…no he knew she was not that kind of person. She was his go to girl, his Girl Friday, Diggle was his guy and Felicity was his girl. This one small act could have ruined everything, He'd hurt her and than loose her, he knew he would someday but just not this soon and definitely not because of this.

She felt him staring at her like he always did in the mornings; he always woke up before her. One time she caught him and he told her that looking at her made him feel calm and excited all at the same time, suffice it to say after she heard that, she made him excited for a whole different reason. Usually feeling someone staring at you when you are sleeping would be unnerving and kinda creepy but all Felicity ever felt was safe.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. Quit staring, I feel like your undressing me, which is moot considering I'm not dressed." Felicity pushed her face from the pillow and looked up at Oliver. He is blushing! Oliver Queen does not blush, well he did one time when he accidently caught her in a state of semi undress but still why is he blushing now? "Are you ok?" Felicity asked as she sat up on the bed. Green satin sheets covered the lower half of her body while her upper half was fully exposed.

Oliver saw her sit up and he head snapped away from the view. He may be in the same bed as Felicity but he did not remember ever seeing those... her naked before. Without a second taught, Felicity leaned in close to him and started to touch his face, he vaguely heard her say something about a fever and exhaustion. He suddenly became very aware of how close she was to him and how she was not wearing anything while he was… Oliver sprang out of bed and covered himself with the nearest thing he could find, a pillow. Naked, he was naked too.

"Oliver! What's wrong? Talk to me." A startled Felicity said with worry.

Oliver looked into her eyes and said " Felicity, I can't remember how we got here."

She just stared at him, trying to register what he just told her. Oh no, she thought to herself, not again. Felicity started reaching towards the space between the bed and her nightstand as she said, "It's okay Oliver, just calm down, we will figure this out." Gotcha! Felicity found her 32 Automatic Colt Pistol and aimed it right at Oliver's body. "Okay buster, who are you and what have you done with my Oliver?"

"Felicity, it's me, I just can't remember how I got here, this room, that bed with you." Oliver calmly said as he pointed down the floor, at the bed and then at Felicity. "Prove it. Tell me something only Oliver and I would know." Felicity replied not backing down.

"I am the arrow, millionaire playboy CEO by day and wears green leather pants at night," as he said this, he noticed that Felicity expression turned from determination to slight confusion back to determination. Still she did not say anything and the pistol was still aimed at him. He realized that she wanted something that was uniquely just two of them. Oliver quickly added " When we had a lead on Walter's abduction, you went undercover in an underground casino, I said "I will be with you the entire time" and you said and I quote " Thanks, it feels really good to have you inside me". Unquote"

"Wow, you remember that? I guess you would, it was memorable… you said millionaire playboy CEO, and you are Oliver but just… not my Oliver." Felicity said.

"Good now that we have established that, would you kindly lower your gun and if you don't mind covering up as well." Oliver smiled his charming smile.

"Oh sorry." Felicity was all sorts of confused and tried to rationalize the situation, as she put back the pistol where she retrieved it from and grabbed her green satin nightgown from the floor and tossed Oliver his matching green pajamas pants. "Here, this is yours." She said.

As Oliver dressed, he noticed a black and white picture by his bed. It was silver framed with gold trimmings. He picked it up and just stared at the picture. It was him with Felicity. There were both looking at each other, smiling. He was wearing a tux and she a white wedding dress. They looked so happy.

"So, what's the last date you remember?" Felicity asked while putting on her glasses.

"Hmm? May 23rd 2014" Oliver replied still looking at the picture.

"Owh, Oliver?" catching his attention. " That was ten years ago."

Oliver could not believe it. How could this have happened? Ten years of his life he could not remember. A familiar feeling started to rise in his gut, anger or anguish but before he could decide which one, there was a soft knock at the bedroom door.

"Wait a sec." Felicity called out as she walked towards Oliver. She grabbed the picture frame from him and set back in place. She looked straight into his eyes with even more determination than when she pointed the pistol at him. " Oliver, I need you to listen to me carefully. Whatever this is, we are going to get through it, we are going to solve it and beat it. Until then, I need you to play along to whatever happens in this house. Please do this and give me the time I need to get back to our arrow business. Okay? I need to hear you say okay, we don't have much time." A second louder knock came from outside the bedroom. Felicity walked towards the door and stopped right in front of it and watched Oliver waiting for his okay. Whatever it was, there was no escaping it, Oliver thought, just get through it and she will help him solve what the hell is going on. So Oliver nodded and said "Okay".

Felicity braised herself, no matter how crazy their life got, this is the only part she will try her hardest to keep unaffected for as long as possible.

The door opened, Oliver stood in disbelief. There was a little blond boy running into the room followed by a little blond girl. The little blond girl was saying something he could not catch as she walked towards him to hand him a newspaper. While the little blond boy kept repeating in his excited loud voice " Mummy, Daddy, Zoo Day!".

End

**Thanks for reading. I am thinking of making this a few parts. Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
